Ukki, Boo, Surprise, Shock, Halloween You Rock
by MusicalxDaydreams
Summary: Yugi and co. and oc's have a Halloween party. Laughter and Fun for all. happy Halloween Enjoy, Read, and Review. Rated T due to Bakura, Marik, and Yami's Anger Mangement Issuses


Author's Note: This Story has NOTHING to do with Hikari Yami Uta Yume Rei and I own nothing except the following: Naomi, Yume, my Plot, and... uhhh I think thats it. On with the fic!

P.s.: this story is written by: me and my two buds ^^(if I did own yugioh..I would make Tea less friendly and be rich$.$)

--

It was time. The day everyone has been waiting for. Halloween. Trick-or-treating, costumes, all that good stuff. It was a Friday at Domino High School. Yugi and co. were talking about there costumes. It was lunch and they were serving well.....it didn't look edible so I just won't say.

"I can't believe it! Halloween is in T-Minus uh... I needa watch.." said a tri-colored girl with glasses. Her name was Naomi Wheeler and she was an 8th grader along with her adoptive sister Serenity Wheeler. She was from America, as were her two best pals since childhood Dahlia Valentine and Syn Ceil.

"Wow Naomi, really? It's T-Minus 6 hours, well that's when the party starts." Syn said, glancing at her watch. Mokuba Kaiba was throwing a Halloween Party (much to his older brother's annoyance) and it started at 6:00 p.m. Right now it was 12:00 a.m.

"Ugh, stupid slow Friday, how dare you be so slow....." Naomi mumbled, before leaning oh her Millennium Spirit Yume's shoulder. Yume gave Naomi a pat on the head, and a gentle push off her, making her lean on Yugi Moto's shoulder. He had the Millennium Puzzle and his spirit's name was Yami. (I'm just gonna use Yami in this fic not Atem)

"Don't you dare push me Yugi.....or else...uhh....lemme think." she said. The tri colored boy laughed.

"Wasn't gonna." he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"So, has everyone decided on what there gonna be?" asked Dahlia.

"Myself." said Syn.

"Pharaoh." said Yami.

"Sprx from Super Robot Monkey." said Joey Wheeler, older sibling to Serenity and Naomi

"Otto from Super Robot Monkey." said Tristan Taylor, best friend of Joey Wheeler

"Zorro." said Duke Devlin, creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters.

"Mystical Elf." said Dahlia. She had the Millennium Anklet. Her spirit's name was Ilia.

"Angel." said Ryou, a bot with albino hair. He had the Millennium Ring. His spirit's name was Bakura.

"Devil." said Bakura. (All the spirit's have there own bodies)

"I'm also being an Angel." said Yume, giving Ryou a High Five.

"Ghost." said Yugi.

"Skelanimal Monkey Marcy."Naomi, yawning.

"A Tomb Keeper a.k.a myself." said Marik. (Sorry no evil Yami Marik folks)

"Harpy Lady." said Mai Valentine, Dahlia's cousin.

"Harpy sister." said Ilia

"Harpy Sister." said Serenity. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"People, it's Halloween, ya suppose to dress cool and unexpected...except Marik and Syn....and is Kaiba going as anything?" Naomi said.

"I don't think so." said Dahlia.

"Oh okie....I'm going to sleep." said Naomi, falling asleep on Yugi's shoulder. The two had been dating for awhile (much to Joey's shock).

" Naomi has the right idea." said Joey, who put his head down and slept. Just then the bell rang. Joey jolted up and fell off his seat, same happened to Naomi.

"I. Hate. Bells." Joey said, standing up. Naomi stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I will see you all in 7th period I'll miss you all so much. Don't forget me!!" Naomi said, dramatically, glomping everyone and going to her History class. Serenity waved and followed her sister. Since Naomi and Serenity were in 8th grade and the others were freshman, they had different classes except 7th, where Naomi and Serenity take advanced Mythology class with 9th graders.

The two girls entered the classroom, though Naomi getting a scolding for not wearing the uniform. Instead of wearing a blue skirt and pink jacket, Naomi work plain black jeans and a gray T Shirt, with a violet hoodie over that. Though most of teachers didn't really care due to her good grades. Serenity and her sister took there seats and there lesson began.

7th Period---- (I'm just gonna skip the other 3 classes but if ya wanted to know anyways they were: Biology, Math, and Art)

"Oh my Ra the day was so long, I feel reaaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyy olllddddddddddd." said Naomi walking into class. She sat in the back by the window with the rest of the gang. A note landed on her desk. She opened it.

_Kaiba just texted Dahlia saying that 1) he won't be the party so don't touch ANYTHING that might break and 2) even if was there he wouldn't wear one anyways and 3) the monkey costume suits you because you act like monkey, and Joey is a monkey (that's what he said). Also, can you help me with my costume after-school? - Yugi c:_

She looked up at the teacher, Mr. Birkway and saw that his back was turned and quickly jotted down the notes for the class and then wrote somethign down on the note, balled it up, and simultaneously tossed it in Yugi's direction. He caught it and opened it up.

_Ok. Yeah!!! he wont be there!!!!! I'm so going through his stuff, I might even try on a trench coat. I'm touching EVERYTHING breakable (hey you know I don't listen to anyone...except you...and Yume....and Syn..ok so I do listen to some people....-.-'') 'course I'll help ya Yu-Yu ^^......lol I'm calling you Casper for now on (I just thought of that) X3 -you already know my name....I hope you do......or this relationship wont be going anywhere....XD_

Syn saw the exchange of notes between the two and tossed one of her own to Naomi.

_Mr. B is about to look over there so if I were you two I would stop passing notes for right now and B.T.W. class ends in 5 minutes. It's shocking how class goes by when you two pass notes (don't tell me you don't haven't before 'cause I see you.) -Syn _

Naomi looked up at the clock and saw that class did end in 5..wait make it 4 minutes 'till class ended. She wrote down the Homework and started to put her stuff away. By the time she zipped her backpack, the bell rang. She and Joey were the first out of there seats and out the door. By the time the others got out, the two were waiting in front of them, having already got what they would need for the rest fo the day.

"C'mon slowpokes, get ya butts in gearrrr!!!" said Naomi, begin as energetic as ever. Everyone got what they woudl need and they all walked outta the school (well Bakura and Naomi were practically skipping, happy that they were free and could put tricks on people).

Later that day....6:00 p.m. to be precise)

"IT"S PARTY TIME!!" Naomi shouted as she entered the Kaiba brothers summer home (Kaiba didn't want the party being thrown at there real home so they decided the summer house 'cause he wouldn't have to worry about anything being broken due to the fact that him and Mokuba only go there during summer(well duh))

"Hey guys!" said a familiar voice. Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother to Seto Kaiba, rushes down the stairs to greet his pals.

"AHH! It's Kaiba with Mokuba's voice! What have you done to your younger bro Kaiba!!?" Said Naomi practically jumping outta her tail.

The girl was wearing a Skelanimal hoodie with bones on the arms and monkey ears and the skull face on the hood with pulled up, reaches up to your cheek with holes in the eyes. The hoodie was mid thigh length and had a monkey tail on the butt of it. She wore black jeans and sneakers with a Skelanimal bag for her candy, which was about to bust to due over filling. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Naomi, it's me Mokuba, I just went as Seto." the boy said. He wore a trench coat that wasn't to long with a black turtleneck and pants. He had a Blue Eyes Plush Doll and a briefcase.

"Oh, well that explains why ya hair is still the same." she said sitting down on the couch. Yugi and Yami followed her example, while Yume sat by Yami, Joey sat on the floor by Tristan, who was by Serenity, who was sitting next to Mai who was in a love seat next to Ilia, who was finally next to Dahlia. Syn just leaned against a wall.

"Woah cool costumes you guys." Mokuba said, sitting on the floor too.

He was right, they were cool. Yami wore an Egyptian man skirt (I don't know what else to call it) and sleeveless top. He had a golden Egyptian jewelry on his arms and neck and also on his head. He had a golden staff with a red cape. He had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. (Everything except the Millennium Puzzle are just Halloween props, not real gold).

Yume's costume was just a plain pair of white pants, button up shirt, angel wings, and a halo. The wings had feathers on the ends with glitter along with the halo and it stood up on her head with a wire headband thingy. Joey was wearing a pair red monkey ears, red pants, red T shirt, white sneakers, with white gloves. He had put white pieces of cloth on some parts of the shirt so it looked like robot parts. Tristan had the same thing except with green.

Mai wore a corset but in a blue-ish color. She had on a [air of purple skinny jeans and gold colored knee length heel boots. She had blue wings on her back too, and also a red wig on. Serenity wore a blue T-Shirt, Purple capris, and gold colored ankle low heel boots. She had on a green wig and blue wings. Ilia was wearing a blue corset (she borrowed from Mai), purple skinny jeans and a pair of mid leg golden colored heeled boots. She had blue wings and a orange wig.

There was knock at th door. Mokuba walked over and opened it, revealing Duke, Bakura, Ryou, and Marik. Ryou wore a pair of white jeans and a T shirt with a wings and put two parts of hair in loose ponytail, acting as a halo. He had a lil' white satchel with a white arrow and bows (fake ones duh) Bakura wore all Red with black sneakers and a devil tail that came on the pants. He put two red streaks on the two parts of hair that kinda stood up, making them look like horns. He had a Devil Triton with a bag ful of candy. Marik was himself. Duke wore a mask that covered the top half of his face, a black hat, black pants, and a black cloak with a whip. (Fake whip)

"Sorry were late, Bakura wanted more candy." said Ryou.

"Hey! If a chance to get free candy _and_ scare little brats without getting in trouble happens one year, I don't let that chance past, besides, I wasn't that long, and looked at all the houses I T.P.'d."

his darker half said.

"At times Bakura, I wonder if ya are truly evil..." Duke muttered. He took a seat by Mokuba. His mouth dropped when he saw Dahlia. She was wearing a light blue dress with a neck an sleeves that started just about an inch past her shoulders. She wore her hair out and she had on the crown thing the Mystical elf wears. She wore light green flats underneath th dress.

"Yugi...are you suppose to be Casper?" Duke asked. Everyone laughed, except the poor boy.

"No, I'm suppose to be a normal ghost." said Yugi. He wore gray jeans with a gray hoodie that, if you pull the hood up, it has mesh eyes so you can see through it and stops at your cheeks.

"But your friendly....so you're a friendly ghost....and that's Casper." said Duke.

"Told ya Yugi!" Naomi said.

"Let's just start this party!!" said Joey. Everyone agreed and the party began.

After the party... (around 11 :50 p.m) (man these people can party)

"Ok everyone, it's tradition to tell scary stories before Halloween is over." Naomi said.

"Whose first?" asked Yami, fixing his crown.

"I will I will!!" said Naomi.

"O..k.... Naomi you start." Yume said, knowing that the sugar went to her head (along with Mokuba's Bakura's and Marik's).

"Now, this isn't really a scary story, but more of a legend type of thing. Ok, the legend says that at Midnight on Halloween, whatever you went as is what you'll become. Not by magic, or spirits, or curses. It's just something you or someone else will do that night will make it happen. But, it only happens if all the people that don't believe it are gone and everyone that is being told the story, in some small part of there mind, believe it could happen. Well... it won't _happen_ happen, but example: if we all believe it'll happen, then something tonight will happen leading to it, not if everyone believes, it'll happen in a blink of an eye." she said.

"Woah...." everyone said.

"Yeah, we'll ya look at the time, it's already 11:55 P.M." Naomi said.

"I guess we better all go to bed." said Mokuba.

"Hey waita sec, guys, cheers." said Joey, holding up a glass of soda.

"Cheers, to the best Halloween so far." sat Syn.

"Cheers." everyone said, knocking there cups together lightly. They all finished there drinks and took there spot in the living room. All the girls except Yume and Naomi too a guest bedroom down the hall. Naomi called half the loveseat and Yume called the other half. Bakura and Marik stole the couches while Joey, Tristan and Duke argued about who would sleep where. The three of them ended up on the other loveseat, cramped, since neither one wanted to get off. Mokuba, Yugi, Ryou, and Yami just pulled out some sleeping bags and picked there spots on the floor.

What none of them realized is that they would all wake up with a surprise.

--

hope ya enjoyed, happy Halloween

Cast of Yu-Gi-Oh: happy Halloween! -parties-

me: there'll be a few more chaps after this one, but its late and I'll need to talk with my other authoresses about it though INSANITY GALORE EVERYONE!!! -joins the party-

also please Review and ill give out stuff^^ and they make me happy^^

Bakura: review.. Or go to the shadow realm.....choose wisely.....-disappears in cloud of smoke-

Me:o...k..happy Halloween and review^^


End file.
